


In Vino Veritas

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Drabble, Hope, Hurt, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Overthinking, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Alkohol benebelte zwar die Sinne, doch manchmal brachte er auch den ein oder anderen kristallklaren Gedanken zu Tage.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Wörter, die plötzlich unbedingt noch aufgeschrieben werden wollten.

Die Flasche war leer. Fast anklagend stand sie vor ihm. Mit dem letzten Tropfen Wein, der das Glas verlassen hatte, war die Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er sich in etwas verrannt hatte. Thiel erwiderte seine Gefühle nicht, hatte es noch nie getan und würde es auch nie tun. Da konnte sich der Professor noch so viel Mühe geben. Alkohol benebelte zwar die Sinne, doch manchmal brachte er auch den ein oder anderen kristallklaren Gedanken zu Tage.

Träge erhob sich Boerne aus seinem Sessel. Er gehörte ins Bett.

Morgen, nüchtern, würde er wieder beginnen zu hoffen – wie er es seit Jahren tat.


End file.
